


We Were More Fucked Than A Whore at Closing-Time

by LisAntaresScorpio



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1705523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisAntaresScorpio/pseuds/LisAntaresScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn è un fantino, Liam un allevatore di cavalli, tre mesi insieme, un cavallo da allenare<br/> [accenni Nosh/Larry] [11396 parole]</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were More Fucked Than A Whore at Closing-Time

**Author's Note:**

> [cantuccio dell’autrice: prima che qualcuno voglia la mia testa, io adoro Perrie, davvero. Mi piace tantissimo sia come persona sia come cantante, ma avevo bisogno di una fidanzata rompimaroni per Zayn e ho approfittato di lei: mi scuso se per caso qualcuno si è offeso, ma quello che ho scritto non è ciò che penso. Secondo, io non so nulla di cavalli e di come vengano allenati, spero di non aver fatto errori gravissimi: se così deve essere scrivetemelo pure per favore. Terzo (ultimo, ma non ultimo), spero che questa storia vi piaccia quanto è piaciuta a me o forse di più!]

**WE WERE MORE FUCKED THAN A WHORE AT CLOSING-TIME**   
  
_“I’m never gonna dance again, guilty feet have no rhythm, though it’s easy to pretend, I know you’re not a fool. Should’ve know better to cheat a friend and waste this chance that I’ve been given, so I’m never gonna dance again the way I danced with you”_   
_Never dance again, George Michael_

L’ippodromo di Ascot era stato fondato nel 1711 dalla regina Anna d’Inghilterra e distava circa 11 km dal castello di Windsor: era uno degli ippodromi più importanti del Regno Unito, ma il motivo per cui Zayn Malik lo preferiva tra tutti quelli britannici era la vicinanza dell’aeroporto civile Codice EGLT.

Il suddetto Malik era un fantino di fama mondiale, specializzato nelle corse al galoppo: in questo era aiutato dalla corporatura esile e minuta, ma in quel preciso momento ciò gli era più di impiccio che di aiuto – anzi, proprio la sua corporatura era quello che lo stava tradendo. Aveva avuto una pessima gara, ma la colpa non poteva essergli imputata: Morozov, il suo cavallo, aveva scartato a causa dell'eccessiva vicinanza del cavallo del fantino serbo, quello con il nome impronunciabile, e si era slogato una caviglia – aveva dovuto interrompere la corsa e avrebbe dovuto vendere Morozov per l’accoppiamento o qualcosa del genere e questo non contribuiva a renderlo meno nervoso. Trovarsi ad affrontare un tifoso eccessivamente infuriato – sicuramente un qualche scommettitore accanito che aveva perso i propri risparmi – ed eccessivamente muscoloso, molto più di quanto Zayn avrebbe mai potuto essere, era solamente la pessima continuazione di una pessima giornata.

“Tutto ciò è ridicolo: non sei l’unico ad aver perso qualcosa oggi. Hai idea di quanto costi un purosangue inglese? Del tempo necessario per addestrarlo? Sai cosa significa per me dover vendere Morozov?”

Zayn non era una persona cordiale e affabile già solitamente, ma aver buttato via tre anni della propria vita era molto più di quanto Malik potesse sopportare e le mani pesanti del suo “assalitore” peggioravano soltanto la situazione se questo fosse stato possibile: il fatto di riscontrare nell’intera situazione qualcosa di vagamente sessuale era un’ulteriore offesa all’amor proprio e quello che provava per Perrie, la sua splendida fidanzata e modella di intimo.

“Cosa credi? Non tutti guadagnano quanto te, principino: oddio, un nuovo cavallo quanto potrebbe costarti? Un mese del tuo stipendio e tre anni del mio, probabilmente. Sai quanto ho perso stasera a causa della tua distrazione? Probabilmente come cinque anni del tuo dannatissimo stipendio. Mi sono rovinato a causa tua. E ho rovinato la mia famiglia.”

Come se il suo assalitore fosse stato l’unico a scommettere qualcosa – certamente molti altri spettatori si trovavano nella sua medesima situazione, ma nessuno di loro si stava dimostrando tanto infantile da entrare negli spogliatoi di un fantino e minacciarlo perché il suo cavallo si era appena slogato una caviglia, costringendo così il fantino stesso a ritirarsi dalla gara. Malik per di più si costringeva ad addestrare il proprio cavallo personalmente, ciò significava dover rinunciare all’intera stagione: no, dimostrarsi comprensivi e compassionevoli di colui che gli stava lasciando i lividi su entrambi i bicipiti non rientrava  nelle sue più immediate priorità.

“Signor Malik, ci sono problemi? Questo signore la sta disturbando?”  
ma non era neppure così crudele da voler rovinare definitivamente la famiglia di un povero idiota, incapace di guadagnare i propri soldi in maniera normale come avrebbero fatto tutte le persone normali.Se tutto fosse andato come chiunque avrebbe potuto prevedere,Zayn  non avrebbe più dovuto avere nulla a che fare con il suo assalitore.

*

Zayn amava la sua ragazza - la amava con tutto sé stesso – e il loro non era un fidanzamento di convenienza come insinuavano quei giornaletti scandalistici che Perrie comprava in continuazione, ma se c’era una cosa che proprio non sopportava di lei era la sua completa paranoia: le aveva quindi taciuto la sua aggressione, relegandola ad un angolino sperduto della sua mente, ma non poteva non ascoltarla mentre si lamentava della pericolosità della sua vera ragione di vita. Avrebbe tanto desiderato chiudere quella telefonata, ma sapeva con sistematica certezza che se lo avesse fatto, la situazione sarebbe solamente peggiorata: e Zayn amava Perrie.

Una volta parcheggiato di fronte alla sede centrale delle scuderie Cowell, Malik si prese qualche secondo di respiro per sé stesso prima di scendere dalla sua costosissima porche: forse il suo assalitore non aveva tutti i torti a lamentarsi dell’assurda differenza di salario tra i due, ma Zayn aveva faticato molto per arrivare al punto in cui è arrivato e il merito era tutto di Simon Cowell. Il fantino, però, era consapevole che neppure il suo mentore sarebbe stato felice dell’esito della gara e soprattutto difficilmente sarebbe stato contento della perdita di Morozov – i cavalli costavano parecchio, molto più della sua porche in realtà.

“Sai già dove ti spedirà Simon ad allenare il tuo prossimo cavallo? Non che la cosa non mi faccia piacere, senza di te ho decisamente molte più possibilità di vincere.”

Tomlinson gli era sempre stato simpatico anche se erano avversari, pur gareggiando per la stessa scuderia: era più vecchio di lui, ma era un fantino da troppo poco tempo per poter essere al suo livello – tuttavia era simpatico, alla mano ed era divertente in un modo a dir poco assurdo. Una buona cosa dell’allenarsi insieme era il fatto che il più anziano gareggiava per divertimento, forse per noia, ma comunque si impegnava nel suo lavoro e soprattutto spingeva Zayn a fare del suo meglio. Tuttavia Louis aveva ragione, con Malik fuori dai giochi per l’intera stagione era il ragazzo di Doncaster ad essere il favorito.

“Non ne ho idea: quello che mi scoccia di più al momento è aver perso Morozov.”

E finalmente c’era qualcuno che riusciva a comprendere quello che stava provando Malik: se Tomlinson avesse perso Spettro dopo due anni di lavoro insieme, probabilmente si sarebbe sentito perso e vuoto come lui. Il rapporto che correva tra fantino e cavallo era molto più stretto di quanto i tifosi, gli scommettitori e Cowell stesso potevano comprendere: Zayn e Louis poteva capire questo, probabilmente anche Styles – il ragazzo di Tomlinson – poteva, avendo accettato di venire per secondo dopo Spettro.

“E quelli cosa sono? Tu e la Edwards vi siete dati al sadomaso: non voglio i dettagli, per l’amor del cielo, sesso etero. Mi viene la nausea al solo pensiero.”

Malik non poté impedirsi di scoppiare a ridere, sentendo parte della tensione della giornata scemare via grazie all’intervento di Louis e sentendosi molto più pronto ad affrontare l’ira e le decisioni di Cowell – certo, era ancora terrorizzato dalla possibilità di un trasferimento in Arizona o in Argentina, ma prendere sul ridere la sua aggressione era così tanto da Tommo che per un istante Zayn si sentì invidioso di Harry, della possibilità che quel ragazzino riccioluto con le fossette (con le fossette!) aveva di avere sempre a portata di mano il buon umore di Louis.

“Augurami buona fortuna, occhi belli.”

Bussare ad una porta non era mai stato così complicato prima d’ora, Zayn si sentì di nuovo l’adolescente difficile che veniva convocato dal preside del suo collegio un giorno sì e l’altro pure – solo che ora la situazione era molto più complicata, si parlava di soldi. Si parlava di una carriera troppo promettente per poter essere così brutalmente interrotta: c’erano decisioni da prendere e un viaggio da affrontare.  
“Entra Zayn, dobbiamo parlare.”

*

Seduto in prima classe sul treno che l’avrebbe portato di fino a Wolverhamptom, Zayn riusciva a pensare solo a quanto fosse stato fortunato ad essere rimasto nella sua amata Inghilterra quando invece aveva seriamente temuto di dover essere imbarcato oltre oceano. E lui odiava in maniera esagerata l’acqua: accettava di andarsene da casa sua solo per le gare, ma non si sarebbe mai fatto volontariamente buttare sopra una nave o un treno per un viaggio di piacere – Malik, però, sapeva anche che non avrebbe potuto rifiutarsi di partire se Cowell avesse deciso altrimenti.

Fortunatamente il suo mentore aveva ritenuto che la perdita di un cavallo di valore come Morozov fosse una spesa più che sufficiente per le proprie scuderie, senza dover anche aggiungere il costo di un viaggio in un qualche posto sperduto dell’America – certo, neppure quel paesino sconosciuto l’attirava parecchio, ma almeno rimaneva in Inghilterra. Come minimo vendere Morozov aveva in parte coperto il costo di un nuovo cavallo, comprarne uno non ancora allenato riduceva i prezzi: forse era per questo che Simon non si era neppure arrabbiato troppo. Per questo e per il fatto che i suoi avvocati erano già all’opera per risolvere il problema con il fantino serbo e con la scuderia per cui gareggiava.

Salutare la coppia Stylinson, salutare Morovoz sapendo che non avrebbe più gareggiato con lui, sapendo che non lo avrebbe più montato era stato forse molto più triste che dover salutare Perrie per tre mesi – Zayn era fatto così, finché le cose andavano bene, finché non aveva problemi anche le sue storie duravano. Quando le cose iniziavano a peggiorare anche le sue storie andavano male, ma per una volta aveva davvero creduto che la sua storia con lei sarebbe andata bene, più che bene: l’amava. L’amava seriamente, forse avevano solo bisogno di una pausa: per l’esattezza di una pausa lunga tre mesi.

“Malik? Zen Malik?”

Un biondo tinto con un sorriso gigantesco e un cartellone in mano con scritto il suo nome (Zen? Chi cazzo era Zen?!) lo attendeva all’uscita della stazione – Zayn non era del tutto certo di fidarsi di uno che non sapeva neppure scrivere il suo nome, ma secondo Cowell il signor Horan e il signor Payne era due dei migliori allevatori dei purosangue inglese nei più immediati dintorni: inoltre, i loro problemi finanziari li rendevano più adatti a quella sorta di contrattazione finanziaria che le scuderie Cowell avevano messo in atto per risolvere il buco nel bilancio causato dallo stesso fantino.

“È Zayn, non Zen.”

A volte Louis gli rimproverava di essere ben poco cortese e forse questo era uno di quei casi in cui la diplomazia si dimostrava essere l’ultima delle sue qualità, ma forse al suo chaperon ciò non importava: anzi, se solo fosse stato umanamente possibile avrebbe detto che il sorriso di quel tipo si era solamente allargato. Era umano quel biondo finto o era una specie di dispensatore di endorfine gratuito?

“Errore mio, ma non solo: la tua manager – Sophia Smith? – non è stata molto brava a scandire il tuo nome. Io, comunque, sono Niall Horan, uno dei proprietari dell’allevamento One Direction. Il mio comproprietario è rimasto all’allevamento, sta selezionando un gruppo di cavalli adatti alle tue possibilità.”

Decisamente Horan non era umano, Tomlinson l’avrebbe adorato: era sorridente, cordiale e disponibile – in meno di trenta minuti di viaggio in auto, Zayn era riuscito a sapere vita, morte e miracoli su tutto l’allevamento, sulla sua vita privata e su quanta dedizione il suo comproprietario mettesse nel suo lavoro: a dirla tutta questo Liam Payne sembrava proprio una persona che Malik avrebbe potuto apprezzare.  
In tutto questo c’era solo un piccolissimo problema: lo stesso Liam Payne che aveva così apprezzato mentre affrontava un viaggio in macchina eccessivamente faticoso dopo tutto quello che gli era successo era proprio il suo aggressore.

**

“Capisci Tommo? Io mi sono fatto trenta minuti di viaggio in mezzo al più completo nulla, sentendo ossessivamente quanto questo Payne fosse completamente, totalmente dedito al lavoro per poi scoprire che questo è lo stesso idiota che non solo ha puntato tutto su di me, ma mi ha pure aggredito negli spogliatoi. Sì, si: ho capito, ci sentiamo domani – salutami Haz.”

Il fantino chiuse la chiamata, sperando che il giorno dopo avrebbe trovato nuovamente connessione: aveva impiegato molto di più che qualche minuto prima di poter effettuare la chiamata, ma aveva avuto  decisamente bisogno di sfogarsi con qualcuno – soprattutto dopo aver passato l’intera giornata a fingere di non aver mai incontrato prima il suo psicotico preferito, con grande imbarazzo di quest’ultimo. In realtà era stata una giornata abbastanza fruttifera tutto sommato: aveva conosciuto Reeva e finalmente aveva una nuova ragione per alzarsi ogni mattina prima dell’alba. Reeva era giovane, aveva appena due anni, ma era già possente ed elegante come ogni stallone che si rispettavi e il suo pelo era nero come le stelle che adornavano i suoi occhi – o almeno questo era quello che sua madre gli ripeteva fin da quando era bambino.

“Stavi per caso parlando di me con uno dei tuoi avvocati? Perché vorrei renderti presente il fatto che non abbiamo i soldi per pagare una causa del genere: il tuo sarebbe solo uno spreco di soldi e di tempo.”

Lo psicotico era anche un stalker a quanto Malik poteva intuire: Liam era un bel ragazzo tutto sommato, ma doveva sicuramente avere dei problemi mentali abbastanza seri – tutto in lui lo irritava, a partire dall’ammirazione mal riposta che Horan provava nei suoi confronti fino alla stupidità con cui aveva messo a rischio il lavoro di tutta una vita di persone che contavano su di lui. E soprattutto lo irritava dover sopportare i sensi di colpa che lo stavano divorando vivo al pensiero che a causa sua Niall avrebbe potuto perdere il suo lavoro e il suo eterno sorriso: ma che Zayn fosse dannato, non era stato lui a scommettere tutti i risparmi, non era stato lui a convincere Payne a farlo. E sicuramente non era colpa sua se il suo stipendio era molto più alto di quanto non fossero quelli dei proprietari dell’One Direction.

“Se avessi voluto denunciarti, Liam James Payne, non credi che l’avrei già fatto? Se avessi voluto distruggere questo posto, non credi che avrei confessato ad Horan del buco nel bilancio che la tua mania a scommettere ha causato? Io non posso permettermi di causare altri problemi alla mia scuderia, esattamente come tu non puoi permetterti di far sapere a Niall cos’è successo: quindi, con i soldi che Cowell sborserà per pagare Reeva e per lasciarmi allenarlo qui, tu potrai coprire il debito e questo risolverà qualsiasi problema tra di noi, Mr. Payne.”

Certo, non che Zayn avrebbe mai potuto scordarsi di come Payne avesse violato la sua persona, aggredendolo come un qualsiasi barbone troppo ubriaco per poter ragionare, ma non aveva mentito affermando di non poter creare ulteriori problemi a Simon: avrebbe dovuto fare buon viso a cattivo gioco e concentrarsi unicamente su Reeva, sapendo che i sensi di colpa che lo stavano tormentando dall’intera giornata erano assolutamente ingiustificati. Sophia si sarebbe occupata di qualsiasi aspetto finanziario, lui avrebbe passato i successivi tre mesi ad allenarsi, evitando il più possibile il suo psicotico stalker e, alla fine della vacanza, sarebbe tornato a vincere così come aveva sempre fatto.

Più tardi quella sera, sdraiato nel minuscolo letto della dependance che condivideva con uno stalliere dell’allevamento – tale Josh Devine – Zayn si rese conto di non essersi neppur lontanamente preoccupato di avvisare Perrie del suo arrivo o di qualsiasi altro evento della giornata: si  rese semplicemente conto di non essersi preoccupato affatto di Perrie, troppo concentrato su Reeva, sui suoi allenamenti e inspiegabilmente anche su Liam Payne. Probabilmente era semplicemente preoccupato che la sanità mentale del ragazzo totalmente compromessa e che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di comportarsi come un normale essere umano: fingere a sé stesso non era mai stato più facile prima.

*

Ed era stupido e probabilmente deprimente passare il sabato sera a vedere in streaming sul proprio laptop The Rock, ma Zayn era sinceramente circondato dal nulla più assoluto: Niall era uscito con Devine, Ruth e Nicole (come quelle due sante potessero essere sorelle di Payne era un mistero) era con i rispettivi fidanzati e sinceramente non aveva intenzione di passare del tempo con le due figure più simili a sua madre che avesse mai incontrato in vita sua. Non aveva idea di dove si trovasse Liam, ma fino a quel momento il loro tacito accordo – non troppo tacito in realtà – aveva funzionato alla perfezione: si ignoravano a vicenda se non per quanto riguardava i progressi di Reeva oppure per chiedergli il sale/acqua/cibo a cena, l’unico pranzo che si trovavano a condividere insieme.

Tutto sommato le sue prime due settimane a Wolverhamptom non erano andate poi così male, anzi adorava la quotidiana routine delle sue giornate e Reeva rispondeva perfettamente agli stimoli – adorava lavorarci insieme, ma difficilmente tollerava gli interventi di Liam nonostante avesse quasi sempre ragione – ma ormai aveva ridotto all’osso le telefonate a Perrie e ad Harry, al contrario continuava a sentire Louis abbastanza frequentemente, essendo entrambi consapevoli di cosa significasse essere costantemente in allenamento: questo, però, non significava che la sua ragazza ne fosse contenta. Anzi, erano più le volte che litigavano che quelle in cui parlavano civilmente: la situazione si era fatta sempre più pesante e non vedeva altra situazione che dare un taglio netto alla sua ormai defunta relazione.

“Non è una risoluzione pessima quella?”

Tecnicamente la dependance non era casa sua, tecnicamente non avrebbe dovuto lamentarsi del fatto che Liam Payne entrasse nella propria dependance (senza però essere invitato) stravaccandosi sul divano, accanto a lui, con un paio di birre in mano – certo, lui non avrebbe dovuto bere durante il periodo di allenamento o quello delle gare ma questo avrebbe dovuto significare il diventare astemio ad appena ventidue anni: nope, non era affatto una soluzione accettabile per lui. Per questo motivo Malik non era affatto dell’idea di lamentarsi – o almeno non troppo e non pubblicamente – dell’intera situazione, seppur ritenesse che lamentarsi della risoluzione del film fosse di pessimo gusto: dopotutto non era stato lui ad invitarlo in quella che dopo tre settimane era diventata ufficialmente casa sue.

“È l’unico link che sono riuscito a trovare Payne: se la cosa ti è di troppo disturbo allora molla qua le birre e va a spalare la merda dalla scuderia di Reeva.”

Dopo che Payne gli aveva semplicemente passato una birra in completo silenzio, godendosi – se così si poteva dire – il massacro di un intero plotone nella “sala delle docce”. Non sapeva per quale motivo Payne avesse deciso di unirsi a lui, ma era sabato sera e non era nelle condizioni più adatte per essere pignolo sulla sua attuale compagnia. E il film era eccezionalmente bello: no, tutto sommato non poteva lamentarsi anche se Tomlinson l’avrebbe sfottuto alla grande qualora avesse scoperto come aveva passato il suo terzo sabato sera consecutivo e soprattutto con chi – quello che Louis non sapeva, però, non avrebbe potuto ferirlo e lui non sarebbe di certo corso a rivelarglielo come fosse una tredicenne innamorata.

“Volevo parlarti di ciò che è successo la prima volta che ci siamo visti: ammettiamolo, ero un po’ fuori di me ma avevo appena perso la possibilità di sistemare questo posto – cosa che adesso farà la tua scuderia, comunque. Questo però non avrebbe dovuto farmi comportare come un fottuto pazzo psicotico in cerca di Dio solo sa cosa: quello che volevo dirti, però, era che mi dispiace di essermi comportato così.”

Ora stava a Zayn dire qualcosa, ma non sapeva cosa dire: Liam si era scusato e non c’era davvero alcun motivo per cui il fantino avrebbe dovuto continuare ad odiare il ragazzo di qualche mese più piccolo seduto accanto a lui – non lo odiava, non davvero. Così come non amava Perrie, non davvero almeno: e cosa c’entrasse Perrie Edwards in tutta questa storia lo sapeva solo Dio, o il suo inconscio – e poi qual’era la differenza alla fine?

“Payne, che cazzo, non vedi che qua si stanno ammazzando a vicenda? Per i discorsi filosofici dovremmo aspettare come minimo la fine del film – e per inciso mancano solo venti minuti – e dovrei essere più decisamente più ubriaco o almeno fatto, non credi?”

*

Alzarsi prima dell’alba era veramente una tortura per Zayn, che amava dormire più di quanto fosse umanamente possibile, ma i pancake di Nicola erano semplicemente deliziosi ed evitavano di rendergli l’intera giornata un disastro assoluto – certo, persino Niall aveva ormai imparato che era meglio non rivolgergli la parola a quell’ora di mattina, ma tutto sommato persino Tomlinson avrebbe potuto ammettere in tutta tranquillità che il cambiamento da quando si era trasferito in quell’angolo di paradiso era a dir poco sorprendente. Chi invece, nonostante gli evidenti progressi nel loro rapporto, non aveva ancora capito che fino al suo terzo caffè non bisognava rivolgergli la parola era – ovviamente – Liam Payne.

“Buongiorno Occhi Belli: se ti può consolare, ho già sellato Reeva – è assolutamente pronto per l’allenamento di oggi. Sei sempre intenzionato a voler testare la sua resistenza oggi?”

Era una domanda lecita, Reeva era giovane e la sua specialità era il galoppo veloce: farlo correre per due ore consecutive era semplicemente un azzardo, ma era anche lo stesso tipo di allenamento cui aveva sottoposto Morozov prima che fosse costretto a venderlo – Cowell gli aveva mandato una mail giusto il giorno prima, spiegandogli che era riuscito a venderlo a un buon prezzo per la monta. Era una tortura pensare che un cavallo di talento come Morozov non sarebbe più stato in grado di gareggiare o di correre velocemente quanto era sempre stato abituato: era semplicemente triste, troppo per pensarci di prima mattina.

“Non troppo: se non lo faccio ora però, dovrò comunque farlo domani o nei prossimi giorni. Perché non oggi dato che ormai sono sveglio?”

Ormai stava cavalcando da abbastanza tempo da fargli immaginare che non mancasse molto alla fine delle due ore stabilite e ciò non poteva che essere un bene dal momento che Reeva aveva già rallentato considerevolmente la sua andatura e mostrava chiari segni di affaticamento: tuttavia Malik sapeva di non poter scegliere lui quando e come fermarsi, per questo motivo aveva chiesto a Liam di tenere il tempo per lui. In realtà, avrebbe chiesto questo favore a Josh se solo non avesse saputo da Ruth in persona che quel giorno lo stalliere e Horan erano “impegnati a fare il bucato”. La sola idea era semplicemente terribile e il fantino aveva quella immagine dietro gli occhi: non credeva sarebbe mai riuscito a cancellarla e gli dava la nausea. Finalmente Payne gli fece segno di fermarsi, con buona pace dei muscoli di Reeva.

“Non è andata troppo male Occhi Belli, no? Reeva risponde bene agli stimoli: che ne dici?”

Per la prima volta da quando si erano conosciuti – almeno un mese prima – Zayn gli rispose con un sorriso con la lingua tra i denti, uno dei suoi, uno di quelli che aveva sempre riservato a davvero troppe poche persone perché fossero molte quelle che potessero pensare a quello come ad uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi: eppure lo era, quel sorriso lo faceva semplicemente sembrare più giovane e più bello che mai. Meno irreale agli occhi di chi lo osservava, più umano e non per questo meno affascinante. In quel momento era semplicemente troppo contento dei progressi di Reeva, del fatto che avesse resistito a due ore consecutive di galoppo veloce per preoccuparsi delle sue reazioni: non aveva però calcolato quanto fosse instabile il suo equilibrio dopo tanto tempo in sella al cavallo, ma fortunatamente i riflessi di Liam erano più veloci quanto avesse mai immaginato o si sarebbe schiantato a terra, spaccandosi l’osso sacro sul terreno duro della pista del maneggio.

“Zayn? Mi hai scaricato per quello?”

Perrie, con le sue scarpe con tacco da quindici centimetri totalmente assurdità della situazione. Sinceramente neppure Zayn, ancora abbracciato a Liam in un casqué improponibile.

***

“Sei più fottuto tu di una puttana all’orario di chiusura, lo sai?”

Che Liam Payne diventasse un tantino sboccato e non reagisse bene nelle situazioni scomode non era una sorpresa per nessuno, soprattutto per Zayn: ciò che lo scioccava in quel momento era ritrovarsi rinchiuso in uno stanzino della casa principale dell’allevamento insieme al suddetto Payne e a Tomlinson, che non voleva perdersi neppure un secondo di quella mascherata. Se non voleva dare a Perrie un’idea completamente sbagliata, quella era sicuramente una di quelle situazioni che avrebbe dovuto evitare con assoluta precisione: lui, il suo presunto amante e un gay completamente e totalmente dichiarato chiusi insieme in uno stanzino era davvero poco compromettente.

“Cosa ci fate tu e Perrie qui? Cosa ci fa Perrie qui, davvero Tommo questo devi spiegarmelo.”

E lo sguardo colpevole di Louis era tutto un programma: se solo non fosse stato il solito bastardo che aveva allenato per anni lo avrebbe strangolato, pur sotto lo sguardo sconvolto – ma neppure troppo comprensivo - di Liam. Con un po’ di fortuna avrebbe convinto Payne a fornirgli un alibi per l’omicidio: forse ci sarebbe voluto molto di più che un po’ di fortuna, ma con i soldi si può comprare di tutto. O quasi, in realtà ciò che non sarebbe mai stato in grado di comprare era la serietà di Louis Tomlinson: per questo motivo, vederlo diventare serio così all’improvviso gli fece seriamente temere per la sua vita.

“Malik, è un mese che parli solo con me: hai mollato Perrie per telefono, che ti aspettavi? Che non sarebbe venuta a casa mia e di Harry in lacrime, disperata e infuriata per il tuo comportamento? Mi ha rotto talmente tanto che ho dovuto accompagnarla qui o Haz mi avrebbe mandato in bianco per mesi e mesi. Mi hai detto di vincere, no? Come posso vincere se per colpa tua mi ritrovo ad essere sessualmente frustrato?”

Ed effettivamente era vero, Zayn in quel mese si era totalmente isolato da tutti con la sola eccezione di Louis, ma solo per far sapere al mondo che non era morto nel frattempo – solo che durante gli allenamenti era sempre così concentrato che non voleva essere disturbato in alcun modo. E Perrie e la sua vocina irritante erano diventatati una distrazione, il modo in cui cercava di allontanarlo dalla sua passione, dalla sua unica ragione di vita erano intollerabili: continuare una relazione in quel modo e a quelle condizioni sarebbe stato un errore per entrambi, ma questo Perrie sembrava non capirlo e aveva coinvolto nelle sue paranoie anche Louis.

“Mi spiace per questo Louis, ma ora riportala a Londra: non è un posto adatto a lei questo. A malapena è adatto a me e te, senza offesa Liam.”

Stava mentendo e lo sapevano entrambi, probabilmente l’unico che non si rendeva conto della sua menzogna era solo Payne: l’allevamento, seppure un po’ isolato, era un pezzo di paradiso, l’ideale per gente come Zayn e Louis ed era assurdo che stesse andando in rovina a causa di un debito finanziario di quelle dimensioni. Eppure il fantino non poté evitare di sentirsi colpevole per il lampo di vergogna che attraversò gli occhi di Payne, quando lui aveva semplicemente voluto preservare la sua tranquillità così come si era abituato a viverla: Malik sapeva di aver appena rovinato qualsiasi progresso fatto ma non riusciva a comprendere per quale motivo la cosa lo seccasse e lo intristisse tanto.

“Credo che lascerò voi ragazzi parlare in privato.”

Vederlo uscire in quel modo, come se Zayn gli avesse appena piantato un coltello nella schiena a tradimento, era quanto di peggio il fantino avesse mai affrontato: il loro rapporto non era nato sotto una buona stella, ma a questo punto della loro conoscenza si poteva dire che i due erano diventati … amici? Non sapeva per quale motivo gli era così difficile gestire la situazione, ma sapeva con crudele certezza che Perrie aveva rovinato ogni cosa e che non sarebbe mai dovuta venire a Wolverhamptom.

“Zaynie, scusa se te lo chiedo: quello non è il ragazzo che ti ha aggredito un mese e mezzo fa negli spogliatoi dell’ippodromo di Ascot? Adesso voi due scopate insieme? Sei un estimatore del sadomasochismo? No, perché ad averlo saputo prima ne avrei approfittato anche io.”

*

Perrie alla fine se ne era andata, trascinata via per i capelli innaturalmente bianchi da Louis con una fanfara a celebrare il tutto – almeno questo era quello che avrebbe preferito Zayn. Purtroppo la partenza di Perrie era passata in sordina, al contrario del suo arrivo, ma soprattutto era stata sufficiente a distruggere il precario equilibrio tra Liam e il fantino, che, sinceramente, di rivedere la sua ex ragazza non aveva avuto alcun desiderio. Non che qualcuno, a parte Zayn, gli avesse fatto pesare la sua presenza: le sorelle Payne erano state incredibilmente gentili e cordiali, Niall avrebbe messo a suo agio anche la Regina Elisabetta e Josh si vedeva incredibilmente poco per poter essere considerati scortese – il punto era che una ragazza come Perrie Edwards semplicemente non era adatta a quella vita e fortunatamente se ne era resa conto relativamente in fretta.

Chi invece era semplicemente scomparso nei giorni in cui Perrie aveva ammorbato l’aria di Wolverhamptom con il suo Just, era proprio Liam e Malik non aveva avuto modo di spiegargli cosa avesse voluto dire con la frase spiacevole che aveva nuovamente ricongelato i rapporti con lui – non che non lo avesse cercato, anzi: aveva girato l’intero allevamento per trovarlo, ma inutilmente. Per questo motivo, rivederlo il giorno dopo la partenza di Perrie lo sconvolse a tal punto da renderlo momentaneamente afono. Specialmente perché era di nuovo sabato sera e lui si trovava di nuovo solo a vedere un film sul suo laptop – altre due birre nelle mani di Payne, un’altra silenziosa richiesta ad unirsi a lui.

“Mi spiace se questo posto non offre tanto, ma è casa mia e pensavo che dopo tutti questo tempo persino tu avresti iniziato ad apprezzarla.”

La voce di Liam era più dimessa di quanto il fantino avesse mai potuto immaginare, tanto sottile che era quasi paradossale come avesse fatto ad ascoltarla senza che le sue orecchie sanguinassero per il dolore e la vergogna che vi erano racchiuse. E il fatto che si vergognasse di ciò che Zayn più ammirava nel mondo era una tortura, sapere di aver provocato lui quel sentimento tanto deplorevole era meno preferibile di una esecuzione capitale: ah, la pena di morte. L’avrebbe decisamente preferita rispetto al senso di colpa silenzioso e strisciante che gli stava divorando le viscere in profondità. E il non sapere cosa fare per risolvere questa situazione era semplicemente disturbante, troppo anche per lui.

“Liam, ascolta: quello che volevo dire, quello che intendevo dire. No, sono stato un coglione: so perfettamente quanto sia importante per te questo posto e ormai è diventato importante anche per me. No, non voglio prenderti in giro: sono serio. Mi spiace per quello che ho detto, ma Louis non avrebbe mai capito cosa è diventata per me questa terra.”

Lo sguardo di Liam era tanto dolce e tanto disilluso che Zayn faticava a rammentare fosse la medesima persona che lo aveva aggredito negli spogliatoi di Ascot una vita prima – in quel momento gli sembrava un cucciolo abbandonato, così abituato ad essere vessato da aver dimenticato cosa volesse dire l’umana compassione, se mai l’aveva conosciuta. Ed era tanto dolce che non poté evitare di accarezzargli la mascella volitiva, scioccando sé stesso per le proprie reazioni inconsuete – un cucciolo talmente poco abituato alla gentilezza da chiudere gli occhi, come temendo di essere colpito, per poi sbarrarli, incredibilmente nocciola, incredibilmente dorati nel sentire sul volto la carezza leggera del fantino.

“Chi sei davvero Zayn Malik? Come puoi essere reale?”

Un colpo al cuore: quella frase, quella voce, Liam stesso erano un colpo al cuore per Zayn, che da sempre aveva saputo di essere attratto sia dagli uomini sia dalle donne, ma mai in vita sua aveva sentito una tale connessione con qualcuno. E non era lui ad essere irreale, ma era proprio quel ragazzo seduto accanto lui ad essere tanto indifeso e fragile, ma incredibilmente forte – una rosa o una stella troppo lontana per non spingere chiunque ad adorarla, anche senza prove della sua esistenza. Liam era la stella a cui lui avrebbe consacrato la sua vita.

*

Erano passati un paio di giorni da quella incomprensibile chiacchierata con Liam e ogni singolo minuto trascorso da quel momento era una stilettata al cuore per il fantino, che sentiva materialmente il tempo rimasto a disposizione per comprendere meglio l’allevatore diminuire considerevolmente. Neppure le lunghe passeggiate con Reeva, per migliorare la sua resistenza, riuscivano a rilassarlo del tutto – quasi del nulla – e il non avere più avuto occasione per parlare con Payne poteva solo peggiorarla: secondo Louis si era preso una bella sbandata per il ragazzo più piccolo e sinceramente Malik non si sentiva di dargli torto . o si era innamorato di lui, o avrebbe dovuto farsi ricoverare da qualche bravo analista per curare la sua ormai evidente anche a lui ossessione.

Anche ora, mentre cavalcava senza preoccuparsi di tenere sotto controllo la strada, non riusciva a fare a meno di preoccuparsi di controllare ossessivamente il suo cellulare sperando di ricevere un suo messaggio o una sua telefonata, ma inutilmente. L’unica nota positiva in tutto questo era che Perrie aveva messo fine alle sua chiamate isteriche nella notte, o ai suoi messaggi sporchi che lo spingevano a domandarsi per quale motivo avesse sprecato parte del suo tempo con lei: ora come ora, con gli occhi dorati di Liam marchiati a fuoco nel retro dell’iride, non ne capiva l’utilità, anzi ne rabbrividiva disgustato.

Finalmente la telefonata era arrivata, ma non era andata come Zayn aveva pensato: tutto ciò che aveva guadagnato era semplicemente stato un rimprovero per l’ora tarda e per il fatto che si fosse perso, nessuna preoccupazione, nessun pensiero gentile. Sembrava che da quella sera la situazione si fosse solamente congelata, come se nulla fosse mai accaduta veramente, come se quella sera non fosse stata importante. Eppure lo era stato, importante: era stato importante per Zayn, quella sera Malik aveva capito di essersi innamorato di Liam Payne e lo aveva ammesso a sé stesso, così come aveva sempre fatto per qualsiasi persona di qualsiasi sesso si fosse invaghito fino a quel momento.

Al contrario, Malik non aveva certezza alcuna che Payne fosse gay o bisessuale, non sapeva neppure se avesse ripreso ad odiarlo o se quel principio di sentimenti che aveva intuito nei suoi occhi quel famoso sabato fosse il germoglio di un qualche sentimento superiore. Non sapeva nulla, ma desiderava tanto qualche certezza, qualcosa che lo spingesse a sperare un poco: Liam Payne si era preso un pezzo del suo cuore e buona parte del suo cervello e non sapeva come fare per non ferirsi, per non soffrire più di quanto stesse già facendo – gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore, ne era consapevole e non sapeva come impedirglielo.

“Cosa avremmo dovuto fare se ti fossi perso? Cosa avresti fatto se ti fossi perso, idiota di un Malik?”

Liam doveva avere una qualche fissazione per i muri considerando che era appena stato appeso a quello delle scuderie e come la prima volta Zayn non poteva non vedere l’erotismo di tutta la situazione: i muscoli contratti per lo sforzo, la mascella squadrata e l’accenno di barba poco curata erano dettagli di poca importanza rispetto ai capelli lasciati crescere da quando aveva iniziato a vivere in quell’allevamento, rispetto agli occhi dorati che nascondevano troppe parole. Parole che non sapeva se temere o desiderare succhiare dalle sue labbra quasi fossero miele: oh, quel dannato psicopatico gli aveva fottuto il cervello. Come avrebbe resistito per tutto il tempo necessario all’allevamento di Reeva?

“Ammettilo Payne, ti eccita sbattermi al muro.”

Non si poteva dire che Zayn Malik giocasse correttamente, quando voleva una cosa se la prendeva senza rimorsi ne rimpianti e Dio solo sapeva quanto volesse Payne e finalmente, stretto tra il muro e il suo corpo solido aveva la certezza che neppure Liam fosse tanto indifferente al suo corpo. Lo voleva e se lo sarebbe preso, in qualsiasi modo.

***

Qualcosa era cambiato nuovamente nei rapporti tra Malik e Payne, ma per una volta ciò non dipendeva dall’umore e dai desideri dell’allevatore: chi davvero teneva le redini del loro strano “corteggiamento” per la prima volta era Zayn, le tirava quando voleva rallentare, farlo impazzire dal desiderio e dall’eccitazione, le allentava quando non desiderava altro che quest’ultima governasse quella che a tutti gli effetti sembrava la più malsana delle amicizie – nessuno osava dire una parola a riguardo, ma riusciva leggere gli sguardi dei suoi coinquilini: sapeva che intuivano qualcosa, ma non riusciva a capire cosa pensassero a riguardo. Certo era che entrambi erano grandi e vaccinati e nessuno avrebbe avuto diritto a dire nulla a riguardo, ma avrebbe preferito avere l’approvazione di Ruth e Nicola piuttosto che la preoccupazione che avvelenassero il suo piatto.

“Dimmi Malik, ti sei divertito a sbattere il tuo bel culetto in faccia a Devine stamattina? Rischi di far ingelosire l’imperturbabile Niall, lo sai vero?”

C’erano momenti in cui non aveva alcun dubbio sul fatto di interessare a Liam, momenti come quello dove il confine del gioco era così labile che entrambi rischiavano di perdersi nel gorgo della gelosia e della frustrazione sessuale: perché lo erano, frustrati a tal punto da scordare ogni cosa – anche l’allenamento di Reeva e il purosangue iniziava a risentirne, lo stesso Zayn iniziava a risentirne, ma Dio se l’intera situazione lo eccitava incredibilmente. In quel momento gli occhi nocciola di Payne bruciavano come oro zecchino, caldi dall’eccitazione e dalla competizione tra due, nascondevano segreti nella penombra delle stalle, con l’odore acido dei cavalli a penetrare nella testa, insieme al rumore sordo degli zoccoli di Reeva e degli altri stalloni.

“A quanto pare non era solo Horan a essere geloso questa mattina, Payne? Il mio culetto, come lo chiami tu, eccita anche te, dico il vero?”

La pelle di Liam aveva il bel colore dorato di chi passa le giornate all’aria aperta e ciò non faceva altro che acuire il contrasto con la voglia più scura sul suo collo, quella voglia così invitante da spingere il fantino ad accanirsi con le labbra sul collo. Era la prima volta che assaporava il sapore assuefacente della sua pelle, che godeva dei gemiti silenziosi che si infrangevano nelle sue orecchie, mentre Malik marchiava la sua tenera pelle – il solo pensiero di mordere quella giugulare, di mostrare a tutti che Payne era suo e solo suo era un pensiero troppo eccitante anche per lui.

“A te piace giocare, vero Malik? Non sei capace di approfondire il discorso?”

attesa di saggiarle era quasi più estenuante che altro e Malik aveva ormai deciso di aver aspettato anche troppo: erano troppo vicine, più di quanto non lo fossero mai state per poter resistere ancora a lungo. equilibrio, ritrovandosi poco dignitosamente col culo a terra.

“Niente baci, Malik, piuttosto perché non mi fai un pompino se ti piaccio tanto?”

Nessuno poteva trattarlo così: Zayn credeva che la frase “vedere rosso dalla rabbia” fosse solo un’esagerazione, ma a quanto pare doveva essersi sempre sbagliato dal momento che per un secondo scordò ogni cosa, persino l’attrazione che provava per lui. Per un singolo istante, per un solo momento non pensò ad altro che a vendicarsi, a far soffrire un poco l’allevatore di cavalli – almeno quanto soffriva lui. Si lasciò cadere in ginocchio, ringraziando mentalmente per la presenza del fieno sul pavimento della stalla e dopo essersi leccato le labbra, osservando il ragazzo davanti a lui deglutire – il movimento che attirava l’attenzione sul succhiotto appena apposto – si accinse ad abbassargli i pantaloni stretti e con loro anche l’intimo: l’erezione era già formata, così il fantino, trattenendo un ghigno divertito per ciò che stava per fare, iniziò a posare dei casti baci su tutta la lunghezza, alternandolo con qualche precisa e umida suzione. Quando sentì Liam iniziare a gemere, desideroso di una suzione più profonda, si staccò completamente, ignorando la sua e la propria eccitazione e rialzandosi con sguardo gelido, sotto quello scioccato del suo quasi amante.

“Credo di non essere pagato a sufficienza per questo Payne. Oh, ma cosa dico: io non sono pagato per questo, quindi non trattarmi da puttana. Non hai abbastanza soldi per permetterti uno come me.”

*

Dopo il suo siparietto nella stalla con Liam, il fantino aveva deciso di riprendere i propri allenamenti con Reeva con buona pace dell’eccitazione che non accennava a scomparire: forse avrebbe avuto bisogno di una bella doccia fredda, ma aveva già sprecato troppo tempo dietro le sottane di Payne. Come si era permesso quel moccioso arrogante? Era questa la domanda che gli impediva di concentrarsi completamente sul movimento elegante dei fianchi dello stallone: distrazioni simili gli erano costate le zampe di Morozov non più di un mese prima. Certo la colpa era stata l’eccessiva vicinanza del cavallo dell’altro fantino, ma ciò non diminuiva le sue responsabilità.

 “Non dovresti sforzare tanto quel cavallo: è ancora vergine.”

Qualcuno complottava contro di lui, qualche strana divinità gelosa dei suoi successi desiderava la sua testa: questa era l’unica soluzione possibile o non si sarebbe spiegato per quale motivo Louis Tomlinson fosse nuovamente a Wolverhamptom dopo appena un paio di settimane da cui se ne era andato portandosi dietro anche Perrie. Zayn fece rallentare il trotto lento del Purosangue sotto di lui, fino a fermarsi davanti all’altro fanti, che presupponeva trovarsi a Londra ad allenare il suo Spettro per le successive gare, cui lui non aveva potuto partecipare in seguito alla distorsione di Morozov.

“Che ci fai qui Tommo? E non importunare il mio cavallo, Spettro ha partecipato a molte meno di gare di quanto ti piacerebbe millantare.”

Il ghigno nel volto del maggiore era gemello di quello che faceva mostra di sé sulle labbra perfette di Zayn, che finalmente sentì la tensione allontanarsi dalle proprie spalle: un volto amico, nonostante l’amichevole competizione tra i due, nessuno interessato all’altro a livello sessuale, nessuno che spiasse le sue mosse, preoccupato che attentasse all’innocenza di Payne. Lo stesso Payne che non si faceva baciare sulle labbra, ma che ordinava pompini con la stessa facilità con cui una bambina ordinava le caramelle o un gelato in pasticceria. La prossima volta l’avrebbe spinto sotto gli zoccoli di Reeva senza un solo ansimo di pena o compassione.

“Mi sembri un tantino stressato Zaynie, che ne dici di offrirmi una birra e di spiegarmi cosa ti affligge così duramente?”

Smontò da cavallo, invitando Josh a riaccompagnarlo nelle scuderie, non volendo essere costretto a incontrare Liam così presto dopo la loro piccola disavventura: non aveva ancora deciso se raccontare a Louis cosa era successo solo qualche ora prima ma supponeva che tale decisone l’avrebbe presa l’alcool al posto suo. Acconsentendo all’invito di Tomlinson, si recò nella dependance per lavarsi, prendendosi il suo tempo per pensare a cosa dire esattamente a quella principessa viziata che era appena venuta a salvarlo dall’isolamento impostogli: non gli dispiaceva affatto la presenza di Louis in quel luogo, soprattutto ora che i rapporti con Liam si erano nuovamente guastati. Un paio d’ore più tardi i due fantini si trovavano in un locale a Wolverhamptom, seduti al bancone con un paio di boccali vuoti a testa davanti a loro: ciò contribuiva a rendere uno dei due completamente ridanciano, l’altro ancor più furioso per il trattamento subito.

“Fammi capire Malik, tu mi stai dicendo che un figo da paura come effettivamente è Payne ti offre del sesso senza complicazioni di sorta, con la sola eccezione dei baci e tu ti rifiuti? Che ti prende? Lo conosci appena da un mese e mezzo!”

O almeno questo sarebbe stato il senso completo del suo discorso, ma non era completamente intellegibile a causa dell’alcool che circolava nelle loro vene: ed era ironico che fosse proprio Louis a fare quel discorso considerando che aveva perso completamente la testa per quella riccioluta di Harry Styles e aveva messo da parte i suoi comportamenti libertini da oltre un anno. Eppure probabilmente il ragazzo non aveva completamente torto: gli rimanevano unicamente sei settimane da passare insieme a Liam, perché rovinarle con sciocchi capricci da innamorato?

“Sei assolutamente certo che Styles verrà a prenderti? Non voglio lasciarti tornare a casa conciato così.”

Ed anche in questo caso per decifrare quel discorso ci sarebbe voluto l’intervento divino, considerando quanto l’alcool avesse rallentato i loro riflessi

*

Troppo alcool nelle vene e Zayn ancora non riusciva ad addormentarsi, prendere dei sonniferi era assolutamente fuori discussione: rischiare di morire nella dependance vuota, con la sua sola eccezione non era proprio un suo interesse primario, ma pensare al motivo per cui non riusciva a sentire il respiro leggero di Josh nel silenzio della notte aiutava ancor meno il fantino ad addormentarsi. Era semplicemente troppo interessante il pensiero di poter avere Liam, seppur quello di non poter assaggiare le sue labbra era ancora molto disturbante: e dire che Devine era nella casa padronale, insieme a Niall. Lui, invece, era da solo in un letto gelido.

“Zayn? Posso entrare? Possiamo parlare un poco?”

La birra doveva avergli appena giocato un enorme brutto scherzo se si immaginava nella notte che Payne fosse entrato nella sua camera, nella camera della dependance che divideva con Josh: non poteva credere che quello stesse succedendo in quel momento, in quel luogo esatto, non con il ricordo ancora vivo di quello che era accaduto nel pomeriggio. Doveva essere un’allucinazione causata dal fatto che stesse ancora pensando a quel damerino con gli occhi da cucciolo addolorato e il corpo semplicemente troppo interessante per poter evitare di pensarci: e ora quel cane bastonato gli stava davanti, fiducioso ancora una volta del cuore gentile, forse troppo, di Zayn.

“Come sei entrato? No, non dirmelo: è casa tua e hai le chiavi. Possiamo parlare, comunque, l’importante è che tu non vada in ipotermia: entra nel letto di Josh, piuttosto che restare in piedi, praticamente nudo.”

Perché così si era presentato Liam, nel cuore della notte, nel freddo della Gran Bretagna e Zayn iniziava a sentirsi male per lui, nonostante fosse nascosto dalle coperte: al contrario, Payne indossava unicamente dei pantaloni di felpa, di una tuta abbastanza comoda da poter essere utilizzata come pigiama – come minimo si sarebbe preso un raffreddore niente male se non avesse ingoiato il suo orgoglio e non si fosse coperto il più presto possibile. O forse, il suo era solo un perverso piano per costringere Malik ad “approfittarsi di lui” alle sue condizioni, così come avrebbe voluto quel pomeriggio e come lo stesso Louis gli aveva consigliato.

“Vorrei parlarti, quindi potresti farmi spazio? Non ho intenzione di costringerti a fare alcunché, davvero: voglio solo parlare con te.”

Pur sospirando e non fidandosi completamente della parola dell’allevatore, ma non volendo creare problemi di sorta, Zayn scostò le coperte per fargli spazio accanto a lui rabbrividendo per il freddo improvviso dal momento che sotto le coperte non aveva altro che i boxer – e c’era qualcosa negli occhi di Liam che rendeva il fantino estremamente consapevole della propria nudità. Come poteva avere quel ragazzo così tanto potere su di lui anche solo con una occhiata, senza neppure aprire una sola parola, ma ormai non poteva rinnegare ciò che aveva promesso con il suo atteggiamento. Fortunatamente Liam non perse tempo a fissarlo, ma si sbrigò ad entrare nel letto e a coprire nuovamente entrambi, come spaventato che Zayn prendesse eccessivamente freddo.

“Non credo che tu sia una puttana, davvero, non lo penso affatto: non volevo darti questa impressione, Zaynie, davvero. È solo che.. no, davvero, non volevo: ma tu. Tu sei il primo e io.”

Questo per Zayn era un problema, eppure nulla di troppo insormontabile per quanto riguardava la pura sfera sessuale: Payne non sarebbe stato il primo ragazzo vergine con cui lui avrebbe avuto a che fare, ma era sicuramente il primo “indeciso”. Perché le persone temevano tanto la propria sessualità? Questa era una domanda che Zayn si era posto spesso, senza trovare una risposta – però riusciva a comprendere per quale motivo Liam si fosse rifiutato di baciarlo, seppur ciò non contribuiva a renderlo maggiormente felice della sua decisione, ma i baci molte volte erano più intimi dello stesso sesso. Povero cucciolo, insicuro e tradito dal suo stesso corpo e forse dalla sua stessa mente: come poteva rimproverarlo per questo.

“Ti sei sbagliato Liam: siamo entrambi più fottuti di una puttana all’orario di chiusura. Ora cerca di dormire e non preoccuparti, ci andrò piano con te”

***

Zayn stava pulendo la stalla di Reeva, mentre il suo stallone veniva fatto trottare da Josh poco distante dalle scuderie: non vedeva Liam da una settimana, esattamente dalla mattina dopo essersi risvegliato con lui in quello che si presupponeva essere il suo letto, e la cosa iniziava a seccarlo. Chiunque avrebbe pensato che, considerato il discorso iniziato dallo stesso allevatore, il loro rapporto sarebbe se non migliorato almeno progredito senza nuove complicazioni – invece Liam era scomparso senza lasciare tracce se un biglietto che avvisava Niall della sua partenza. E dire che Zayn pensava di essere quantomeno attraente – abbastanza da riuscire a circuire persino Liam – ma il motivo per cui quel ragazzo continuava a scappargli via gli era sconosciuto.

Era assurdo, considerato quanto rovinosi fossero stati i loro rapporti al momento, ma gli mancava il suo aggressore psicopatico – ora più che mai poteva considerarlo tale, guardando il suo attuale comportamento. Uno sano di mente non confessava ad un uomo la sua attrazione per lo stesso e poi scappava via, o forse sì? Forse era stato più anormale lui a non essersi fatto troppi problemi ad accettare la propria sessualità, a viverla così tranquillamente: dopotutto ricordava quanto a lungo lo stesso Louis avesse finto una fidanzata, una certa cameriera di Starbucks se non si sbagliava, prima di incominciare ad uscire con Harry Styles. Lui, al contrario, non si era mai fatto problemi di sorta: si era sempre preso ciò che voleva, con la sola eccezione del suddetto Liam.

“Zayn, pensavo che spettasse a te allenare Reeva e non a Josh: qual è il motivo per cui tu sei qui e non lì fuori?”

Quel ragazzo doveva avere un qualche potere nascosto, dal momento che compariva esattamente quando uno pensava a lui – o quasi dato che aveva passato l’intera settimana a pensare a lui senza successo, ma ora Liam era presente, confuso dal suo comportamento quasi come lui era confuso da quello dell’allevatore. Era passata solo una settimana ma Liam sembrava ancora più bello di quando lo aveva visto l’ultima volta, nonostante quella notte fosse uno dei suoi ricordi migliori: il calore della pelle di Payne era fisso nella sua mente e anche il solo averlo lì vicino, accanto a lui era sufficiente a riaccendergli la memoria.

“Non ero abbastanza lucido per cavalcare e non volevo mettere a  rischio le zampe di Reeva, non posso rischiare una cosa simile. Non ancora.”

Ed era incisa nella loro mente il ricordo del loro primo incontro, della slogatura di Morozov che gli era costata la gara e aveva portato Liam a perdere letteralmente la testa fino ad aggredirlo. Zayn ricordava perfettamente, poi, di aver trovato eccitante l’essere sbattuto al muro da lui, nonostante i sensi di colpa nei confronti di Perrie: ora, però, non c’era il ricordo della sua fidanzata a trattenerlo, anche se aveva giurato di andarci piano con lui. Ma quanto più piano poteva andare Zayn dopo quasi due mesi di conoscenza? E anche solo la presenza di Liam gli era mancata molto più di quanto fosse lecito per una sola settimana.

“Dopo una settimana il succhiotto che ti ho fatto è ormai sparito, un po’ mi mancherà.”

Zayn riusciva a vedere quale effetto avevano avuto sul suo compagno le sue parole -  il respiro mozzato, le iridi sgranate, ma soprattutto il pomo d’Adamo che si muoveva freneticamente, costringendo l’attenzione dell’interlocutore a concentrarsi sulla medesima voglia su cui appena una settimana prima aveva posato le labbra.

“Pensavo che standoti lontano le cose sarebbero state più facili, pensavo che una settimana potesse essere sufficiente.”

Qualcosa nella sua figura, nel suo sguardo e nelle sue parole lasciava intendere che il suo tentativo fosse stato totalmente inutile – per Zayn stesso il suo allontanamento non era stato altro che una lunga ed inutile tortura, che gli aveva fatto crescere il dubbio su quanto fosse normale quell’attrazione tra di loro. E lo stesso Liam doveva aver pensato che ci fosse qualcosa di ancora più strano tra di loro, se aveva avuto l’improvvisa esigenza di fuggire via da ogni complicazione.

“Mi sei mancato Liam.”

*

Come da accordi i due ragazzi stavano evitando le rispettive labbra, ma non c’era un solo centimetro del corpo di Liam che non fosse stato esplorato con la bocca, con le dita, con l’intero corpo – persino ora, cullati dalle tenebre, nudi entrambi nel letto di Zayn. Il petto del fantino, oltre che dei tatuaggi che costellavano numerosi il suo corpo, faceva mostra di una catena quasi continua di marchi, come se Payne avesse avuto bisogno di rivendicare la propria esclusività sul proprio amante. Nonostante il ragazzo fosse giunto a patti con la propria sessualità – o quanto meno Liam aveva semplicemente accettato di essere attratto da un uomo, da Zayn in particolare – i due non erano ancora giunti a quel livello di intimità.

“Sei bellissimo Zaynie e tutto mio. Sei mio vero? Per tutto il tempo che ci rimane, tu sei solo mio?”

Le dita lunghe e nervose di Zayn giocavano, senza seguire una linea precisa, lungo la schiena muscolosa di Liam – sdraiato su un fianco, un braccio a tenere sollevato il capo, il fantino poteva osservare in tutta tranquillità il corpo nudo e a suo parere stupendo dell’amante. Non poteva desiderarne di migliori, nonostante per quello la faccenda riguardasse unicamente il sesso, non ancora consumato, in una sorta di esplorazione sessuale: lui, al contrario, era ben consapevole che non fosse unicamente il corpo ad essere coinvolto, ma che la sua stessa mente era stata completamente fottuta dall’ allevatore. Era consapevole che ciò che interessava Liam era unicamente il suo corpo, sapeva di essere attraente e se ne compiaceva: doveva averlo in qualche modo e sapere che Liam lo considerava “suo” era più che sufficiente a fargli battere  il cuore nel petto. Era rovinato e ne era consapevole.

“Tuo, soltanto tuo. E tu sei mio.”

Alle dita Zayn sostituì le labbra, lasciando una scia di baci umidi lungo tutta la colonna vertebrale dell’allevatore, fino ad arrivare a quelle splendide fossette di venere che avevano ammaliato il fantino fin dalla prima volta che le aveva viste: con un po’ di fatica, considerando la poca presenza di pelle, e molta suzione lasciò uno splendido succhiotto su quella sinistra, la più lontana da sé – i lamenti a bocca chiusa di Liam erano incantevoli, ma ancora insufficienti per ciò che aveva in mente il più grande. Era rimasta unicamente una settimane e non poteva pensare che presto avrebbe dovuto dirgli addio, ma Reeva ormai era pronto e Cowell non avrebbe voluto sborsare altri soldi inutilmente.

“Vuoi fidarti di me Leeyum? Ti prego dimmi di sì, fidati.”

All’annuire quasi convulso del ragazzo sdraiato sul dorso sotto di lui, Zayn rilasciò un bacio umido nella medesima fossetta precedente, per poi convincerlo a girarsi sotto la spinta leggera delle sue mani rovinate dal cuoio delle redini – e Liam era lì, davanti a lui, nudo per lui, splendido come la prima volta che lo aveva visto, eppure consapevole che la situazione finalmente era differente: quella era la sera in cui avrebbe potuto avere Liam, totalmente suo anche per una notte soltanto. Con possessività il fantino fece scorrere le mani lungo le cosce muscolose di Liam, sentendolo rabbrividire sotto il suo tocco – era una sensazione strabiliante e Malik ne era sempre più assuefatto – una volta giunto all’erezione del suo compagno, come ormai molte volte aveva fatto, accarezzò gentilmente i testicoli per non fargli male per poi applicare una leggera e costante suzione al pene di Payne. Nel mentre lasciò che il suo amante succhiasse due delle sue dite e, quando giudicò fossero abbastanza lubrificate, andò a stuzzicare l’apertura di Liam fino a che lo stesso non si lamentò, gemendo con voce spezzata finché Zayn non si ritenne soddisfatto e non lo penetrò con un dito: il ragazzo era strettissimo attorno al suo indice, ma ben presto si rilassò abbastanza perché non potesse inserire anche il medio, sentendolo contrarsi attorno le sue dite – il solo pensiero di quelle contrazioni attorno alla propria erezione quasi lo fece andare fuori di testa, ma non era nei suoi piani far più male del necessario a Liam. Ben presto poté inserire anche un terzo dito, nonostante la smorfia di dolore di Liam che venne velocemente sostituita da una di piacere quando Zayn riuscì a raggiungere la sua prostata, facendolo rabbrividire dal piacere – le mani dell’allevatore erano ben salde ai capelli del fantino che non aveva ancora interrotto il suo lavoro di masturbazione, atto a rilassare il più possibile il compagno, ma quando Malik giudicò che il suo amante fosse pronto fu costretto a farle scostare per poter indossare un preservativo. Una volta indossato si mise ad osservare attentamente gli occhi nocciola, cioccolato e oro fuso di Liam trovandovi paura, terrore quasi, ma anche eccitazione, aspettativa e desiderio – aspettò fino a quando lo stesso non gli fece segno di proseguire con un gemito di pura esasperazione. E poi fu l’inferno e il paradiso insieme: non appena il fantino penetrò il sui amante , questi per il dolore inarcò la schiena in un modo che gli fece temere per la sua spina dorsale emettendo un disarticolato gemito di puro dolore – terrorizzato da aver rovinato quella sua unica possibilità ma Payne stesso gli piantò le unghie nelle spalle facendolo sanguinare e impedendogli di muoversi. Dopo qualche istante l’allevatore si rilassò abbastanza da permettere a Zayn di muoversi seppur lentamente, la mente di entrambi annebbiata dal piacere a tal punto che nessuno dei due riusciva a distinguere dove iniziasse uno e dove terminasse l’altro fino a che entrambi si persero affogando nel piacere dell’orgasmo.

“Sono tuo Liam, tutto tuo e tu sei mio?”

*

Ormai era giunto il giorno della sua partenza e Zayn non vedeva Liam da almeno tre giorni, giorni in cui non avrebbe voluto altro ma adesso sapeva che non vederlo fosse stata la soluzione migliore – soffriva certamente ma non sarebbe mai stato come il dolore che avrebbe dovuto subire se solo avesse passato le sue intere giornate in compagnia di Payne, come in realtà avrebbe desiderato. Come aveva fatto a finire in quella situazione? Avrebbe dovuto continuare ad ignorarlo o odiarlo come si era imposto i primi giorni: invece quel ragazzo lo aveva sedotto con le chiacchiere, con la comprensione – lo aveva aiutato quando gli allenamenti di Reeva nei primi tempi si erano dimostrati più complicati del previsto, era stato un amico prima e un amante dopo e Zayn si era lasciato fottere, ipoteticamente parlando, da quello stesso ragazzo che un paio di mesi prima lo aveva aggredito negli spogliatoi dell’ippodromo di Ascot.

“Per l’amor del cielo Leeyum, non credi di aver torturato quel ragazzo fin troppo a lungo? Cosa vuoi fare, chiedergli di rimanere, dopo che tu te ne sei già andato via due volte? Lo sai vero che la sua vita è a Londra? È un fantino, vive per le gare, per la vittoria – non sa come occuparsi di un allevamento, non. Non puoi chiederglielo, non costringerlo a scegliere tra te e il suo mondo perché ora come ora non ha alcuna certezza su di te e ti spezzerà il cuore. Lascialo partire: non è che non vi vedrete mai più, ne sono sicuro. Solo, non fare stronzate.”

Origliare quel discorso tra Niall e il suo psicopatico, forse non era stata la sua idea migliore ma non aveva potuto impedirselo – ora, come aveva supposto, la situazione era persino più complicata: il fantino era consapevole dei propri sentimenti nei confronti di Liam ma non era mai stato del tutto certo di cosa provasse quello. Ora invece aveva la quasi completa certezza di non essergli completamente indifferente o non avrebbe mai pensato di chiedergli di rimanere. Rimanere, in quel posto dimenticato da Dio – eppure per lui l’avrebbe fatto. L’avrebbe fatto, avrebbe dimenticato sé stesso per un ragazzo che conosceva da solo tre mesi. O sì, il suo Leeyum aveva completamente ragione: Zayn era stato completamente fottuto e non riusciva nemmeno a capire quando questo fosse successo.

Non avrebbe dovuto lasciare che quelle parole gli entrassero nella testa però, ora andarsene sarebbe stato solamente più complicato di quello che si era immaginato: difficile ma necessario, il solo pensiero di tradire Louis o Simon, persino lo stesso Harry se non fosse tornato a casa, gli faceva rivoltare le viscere. E le sue sorelle e sua madre contavano su di lui, non poteva rinunciare a tutta la sua vita per un ragazzo – semplicemente non poteva, non voleva neppure pensarci. Sperava con tutto sé stesso che Niall lo avesse convinto a non chiederglielo o sarebbe stato costretto a spezzare il cuore di Liam e il suo e solo Dio sapeva quanto poco lui volesse che quello succedesse: il suo piano era sempre stato quello di una fuga silenziosa e indolore. Lasciare Perrie era stato così semplice, perché questo sembrava essere così complicato invece?

“Hai sentito tutto, non è forse vero? Non mentirmi, Zaynie, per favore non farlo: solo, pensaci, ok? Mentre sarai a Londra, mentre vivrai la tua vita perfetta pensa a me qualche volta perché io penserò a te in continuazione. Ti devo tutto, senza di te probabilmente avremmo perso l’allevamento: no, lasciami finire, non è stata tua la colpa della sconfitta ad Ascot, anche tu hai perso qualcosa e non sei stato tu a dirmi di scommettere quasi tutto il mio patrimonio, ma ne sono contento. Se questo non fosse successo non ci saremmo conosciuti e avere la possibilità di stare con te anche solo per questo tempo così ridotto – Dio, no, non guardarmi così, ti prego: solo pensami, ricordati di me ogni tanto.”

Seduto sul pick up insieme a Horan, che per una volta aveva perso la sua familiare parlantina non faceva altro che sentire e risentire quelle parole nella propria mente: lo aveva perso e non aveva potuto fare nulla per impedirlo - non aveva voluto fare nulla per impedirlo. E tutto ciò che Liam gli aveva chiesto alla fine era solamente di ricordarsi di lui: come avrebbe potuto non farlo?

*

_Nella vita l’importante non è ciò per cui siamo fatti, ma ciò che vogliamo fare davvero._

Quel giorno l’aria profumava di terra ed eccitazione, Reeva scalpitava dal nervosismo di ritrovarsi circondato da tanti suo simili – Zayn stesso era terrorizzato dal pensiero di perdere il suo stallone così come aveva già perso Morozov: e il purosangue era tutto ciò che materialmente gli rimaneva di Liam. Materialmente, perché il ricordo dell’allevatore gli teneva compagnia in tutte le sue notti, impedendogli di riposare – il ricordo della loro unica notte insieme, dell’unica notte in cui avevano finalmente consumato il loro amore. Ormai non può nemmeno più pensare di essere l’unico ad aver ceduto a quella divinità capricciosa, non con le parole del discorso di Payne incise nel suo cuore, indelebili: non gli aveva chiesto di rimanere con lui, non aveva ferito entrambi con quella che era una richiesta molto più che ragionevole. Voleva solo essere ricordato, ecco perché Zayn era terrorizzato dall’idea di perdere Reeva.

“Zayn, la corsa inizia tra cinque minuti: non hai sentito l’annuncio? Dovremmo già essere lì, ma detesto come si trova Spettro dentro i box: persino io mi sento in gabbia, figuriamoci i cavalli.”

La divisa da fantino, così assurdamente ridicola, vestiva però incredibilmente bene Louis e Malik poteva immaginarsi lo sguardo di Harry fisso su di lui senza alcuna difficoltà – anche lui avrebbe voluto qualcuno nel pubblico a fare il tifo per lui, a guardare solamente lui tra tutti: all’ultima gara che aveva partecipato, paradossalmente, oltre allo sguardo annoiato di Perrie, aveva avuto puntati addosso anche gli occhi terribilmente belli di Liam. Questa volta Payne non ci sarebbe stato, perché avrebbe dovuto esserci? Dopo tutto quello che c’era stato tra di loro, dopo tutte le parole non dette era utopico anche solo sperare il contrario.

Insieme i due fantini si recarono ai box dove i loro cavalli erano trattenuti a stento da alcuni stallieri: i box erano davvero molto stretti e la presenza di tanti loro simili non faceva altro che accrescere il loro nervosismo. Zayn dimenticò quasi completamente qualsiasi pensiero che non fosse il proprio stallone – dimenticare Liam non era possibile, ma non poteva permettersi distrazioni di sorta. A lui non erano consentite, a nessuno di loro erano consentite: doveva liberarsi degli occhi dorati di Liam, proprio come Louis doveva liberarsi del pensiero di Harry Styles, preoccupato per il suo bel fantino – era un pensiero pericoloso, Tomlinson avrebbe potuto distrarsi e fare del male a sé stesso e Spettro.

Il consueto sparo – che Zayn non tollerava perché ogni volta irritava i cavalli, rendendoli meno docili ai comandi – segnò l’inizio della corsa: si aprirono i box e all’improvviso non vi erano più pensieri di sorta, Liam era lontano mille miglia, a Wolverhamptom, ma ancora incredibilmente radicato nel suo cuore. Eppure ora non c’era altro che il movimento ripetuto dei fianchi di Reeva sotto di lui, le grida di rabbia e di incitamento dei suoi avversari in ritardo rispetto al suo purosangue e la strada libera innanzi – gli allenamenti suoi e di Liam avevano funzionato alla grande. La gara era sua e Zayn lo sapeva, ma non gli era consentito di prenderla sotto gamba. E, alla fine, il traguardo che Malik prima e Louis subito dopo riuscirono a passare.

“Hai vinto Zayn, sei sempre il migliore.”

Le parole e l’abbraccio di Louis erano per il vincitore una splendida consolazione per il fatto di essere incredibilmente lontano da Liam. Liam, lo stesso che era così incredibilmente lontano o almeno così credeva il fantino cui era quasi preso un infarto quando si era ritrovato quello spettacolo di ragazzo davanti a lui, felice come mai Zayn si ricordava di averlo mai visto – si conoscevano così poco, appena tre mesi e anche solo ritrovarselo davanti agli occhi gli faceva accelerare il cuore, avere le vertigini ma non poteva svenire come una ragazzina.

“Zaynie, non sei felice di vedermi?”

Felice? Oh, Zayn era molto più che felice, ma allo stesso tempo era anche terribilmente triste – lo amava sì, terribilmente, al punto da volersi scordare di Reeva, di Simon e di tutte le fatiche fatte per arrivare fino a lì. Voleva, ma al tempo stesso sapeva che si sarebbe pentito per le sue azioni, si sarebbe odiato per quello. E il primo ad aver compreso questa situazione era stato paradossalmente Niall, quando aveva chiesto a Liam di non implorare Zayn affinché questi restasse e solo ora Zayn ne comprese perfettamente il motivo: se fossero stati insieme si sarebbero amati, tanto da distruggersi a vicenda e odiarsi per questo.

Quindi era felice di vederlo? No, non era felice di vederlo: lo amava, ma avrebbe ipocritamente desiderato che Liam fosse lontano mille miglia da lui, nonostante avesse desiderato in continuazione la sua presenza in quel luogo ma ora era eccessivamente tardi per loro. Era sempre stato tardi per loro, non si  erano neanche mai baciati – ma come poteva sopportare una tale distanza emotiva ora che erano così fisicamente vicini? Zayn accarezzò dolcemente la mascella volitiva del suo grande amore, di quello che sapeva gli sarebbe sempre rimasto nel cuore, per poi far congiungere per la prima volta le loro labbra senza incontrare resistenza alcuna: ed era sollievo e dolore puro come lava incandescente. Lo amava, si amavano – per quale motivo non sarebbe dovuta funzionare?

“Oh, Leeyum, noi siamo più fottuti di una puttana all’ora di chiusura: lo siamo sempre stati.”

Ed entrambi sapevano che quello era al tempo stesso un addio e il modo in cui entrambi si erano detti più volte di amarsi, ma soprattutto era il loro modo di dirsi addio. Forse.

  
Fine.


End file.
